Do You Love Me?
by Angel Of The Storms
Summary: *SEQUEL UP!!!!!!!!!!*This the sequel to We Aren't Betrothed Are We? Read and reveiw that one first!!! But i finally got this done so hope you like it!!!! I changed it's name...as much as you lik emy stories you are going to hate me for this one. Sorry!
1. Do Something

(a/n THE SEQUEL IS HERE!!! Gather round my lovely reviewers. Hope you like it.the first chapter begins. If it's a bit short cut me some slack okay?)  
  
Disclaimer Guy: This is a sequel by Angel Of The Storms read the first one first!!! (we aren't betrothed are we?) The characters apart from the ones you don't recognise belong to Tamara Pierce. Your books rock!! Please don't sue me!!  
  
  
  
Do You Love Me Or Do You Not?  
  
Do Something  
  
The King, The Queen and The Prince all looked towards the seventeen year old girl that was plainly sulking among the royal ladies. She was wearing a very pretty dress indeed; it sparkled in the light and was black and silver. Her hair sparkled with silver coloured gems. She looked like a princess. Indeed she was, actually. Betrothed to Prince Roald Of Conte she had been deemed princess of the realms of Tortall. She looked the part all right, but that didn't mean she acted the part.  
  
At the moment she was sulking because she and Roald had, had a fight. Well it was the parent's pressure that had caused it. You see the King and Queen wanted them to get married quickly should anything happen to them. But you see the problem with them getting married was that she was expected to produce an heir in the first ten months. Now Keladry Of Mindelan never wanted to have children, never. She'd made that quite clear to Roald.  
  
But she loved him and she didn't want to anger his parents. Well okay she didn't care if she made King Jonathan mad but Queen Thayet she liked and didn't want to upset. So she'd told Roald to ask them for more time on heir to the throne thing. Jonathan had said no. This resulted in Kel and Roald having a big fight. After this Kel refused flat out to marry him.  
  
This had hurt both Kel and Roald.  
  
She sighed deeply looking at her hands. Roald sighed too. He looked at his parents. "Do something." He pleaded, "I hate being in this fight with her and she won't even talk to me!" He said pleadingly. "This is your fault you made this happen now do something to undo it!" A year ago Roald would have never been this outgoing towards his parents. But then again a year ago he'd never met Kel. Falling love with Kel had that sought of effect on a person.  
  
His parents said nothing and he got angry. "I've had enough of this!" He snapped, "I love her and I won't let you ruin it!" With that Roald got up and walked over to Kel. She started to get up to walk away but he stopped her. He grabbed her hand and leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Kel I'm sorry. If you decide that you still love me and still want to marry me, I'll understand if you don't but if you do when we're married we'll take this at our own pace. I won't push you into anything. I don't care what my parents say; if we marry I want you to be happy. That's all that matters to me, that you're happy." He finished and Kel knew instantly he had her. She smiled at him.  
  
"Of course I still want to marry you Roald it was just they're pushing me to quickly." Kel said. Roald nodded his understanding. He brushed her lips with kiss and Kel smiled again.  
  
"Can this fair lady lose a minute of her time to come ride with me?" He asked sending her a message with his eyes.  
  
"Of course." Kel said getting up.  
  
Across the hall the monarchs breathed a sigh of relief the fight between they're son and his betrothed appeared to be over.  
  
Which was a very good thing.  
  
(a/n I know it's painfully short but you know, this is a nice first chapter. Soppy but nice. Please review and let me know what you think) 


	2. Most Girls

(a/n I have had 23 reviews for the first chapter alone. I don't deserve you guys. Next Chapter up Yay!! But I'm kind of struggling with a plot so bear with me. Oh and if I decide to get Kel pregnant which do you think it should be girl or boy?)  
  
  
  
You know I was just looking at the reviews (again) of we aren't betrothed are we when I put the authors note about the fact I might be leaving, and I it really touched me how nice you lot were in my time of need. I thank you all. You were all so kind and supporting. I don't know what I would have done without you.  
  
So thank you very much. You're some of the nicest people I've ever known.  
  
  
  
  
  
Do You Love Me  
  
  
  
Most Girls  
  
"You know Kel, most girls would jump at the chance to marry the prince and become Queen." Thayet said slyly. She knew that Kel wanted to marry Roald and not just to be queen. Kel looked up a Thayet but only to scowl at her.  
  
"Most girls would like to marry the prince because that's just it. He is the prince. They could be Queen they don't have to know him or love him they'd just marry him for power." Sitting next to the queen with the royal ladies was not one of Kel's favourite pastimes she'd rather be doing something interesting.  
  
"Roald hasn't had as much attention as I thought he would. Betrothed or not." Thayet said wondering if it was anything to do with Kel.  
  
Kel grinned showing teeth. It wasn't a particularly nice smile either. "Are but it depends on who you get betrothed to. Since he's betrothed to me and he knows I love him and that he loves me, the convent girls know that if they try anything on him I'll quite happily break their jaws. They wouldn't be so pretty after that."  
  
Queen Thayet looked quite shocked at Kel's answer. "Where ever did you learn to be so, so vicious?"  
  
Kel smiled again at Thayet. "You can thank the convent for that."  
  
"Now Keladry let's not get nasty about that convent, you have to thank them for something's for instance you never would have become a Lady if not for them."  
  
"I'm not a Lady."  
  
"No you're a princess now."  
  
"I don't want to be neither."  
  
"Well I'm afraid that's the way the world works."  
  
"Can I go do something interesting now?"  
  
"You are to a monarch you should be polite."  
  
"Polite? I don't believe I know that word. Now can I go?"  
  
Thayet sighed, "Very well." She watched as Keladry shot up and almost ran out of the room. Thayet sighed again. I'll have my work cut out for me with that one she thought.  
  
(a/n crap bit so sorry.) 


	3. Kiddnapped

(a/n Sorry I've been so long in updating but I've had some other things to do. But here it is. I'll see if I can get it nice and long, to say sorry. Don't bet on it though. Do you ever get those really crap Christmas presents? Well guess what I got. A kit kat chunky. For Christmas. )  
  
  
  
  
  
Do You Love Me  
  
  
  
  
  
Kidnapping  
  
  
  
  
  
*Three months later*  
  
The raids on Tortall had increased greatly in the last three months. Thanks a lot Scanra, Kel thought grumpily. The palace security had stepped up. Meaning she couldn't even go outside now without a guard. She hated being cooped up. She could fight. It wasn't like she was some pathetic little princess, who needed guarding day and night.  
  
She rolled over in bed. Then she rolled over again, fluffed up her pillows. Rolled over again. Eventually she sighed, it was useless she wasn't tired and if she wasn't tired then she wouldn't sleep. She stretched and got up, to look out of the window.  
  
Perhaps I'll go wake Roald up. Kel thought. I've got to much energy, I need to be doing something. She sighed starring up into the sky and to the moon. It was beautiful. The night was so clear; it was easy to see most things. She pushed open her window and took deep breath. Her eyes narrowed when she thought she saw something move in the shadows. She stared at it a bit longer before she turned her head away and closed the window.  
  
She rooted around found a dressing gown. Pulling it on as she made her way to the door she pulled it open and slipped out silently. She walked quickly down the corridor. She sighed impatiently she had to go all the way to the knights wing! 20 minutes later Kel resolved that the palace was to big for it's own good. She knocked quietly thinking grumpily, he probably won't wake up now.  
  
5 minutes later after incessant knocking she heard movement inside the room. "Finally!" She whispered.  
  
Roald face appeared around the side of the door. "Who is it?" He asked groggily.  
  
"Kel! Let me in."  
  
He opened the door and she stepped in. "Nice to know some of us can sleep." She muttered.  
  
"Kel." He grumbled, "It's oh-dark-thirty what do you expect me to be doing?"  
  
"You're right I suppose."  
  
"Aren't you going to say, 'I'm sorry for waking you my prince'? He asked.  
  
"No."  
  
He snorted. Then went to sit on his bed, Kel followed and he put an arm around her. "Why are you up?" He asked.  
  
"Too much energy. Can't sleep." Kel replied.  
  
He kissed the top of her head. "So you decided to come and wake me up as well?"  
  
"Got it one."  
  
He laughed. Then sighed. "You shouldn't be in here you know. Father would be mad as fire if he knew."  
  
"He can go to hell. It's not as if we're dong anything. We're just talking."  
  
He kissed her, then added, "And kissing." She smiled. It soon faded.  
  
"We're in trouble aren't we?" She asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Roald asked.  
  
"This war with Scanra I've heard people talking. Machines with children's spirits, to make them go? Can't be killed unless they have an axe through they're head? What sorcery is that? How can somebody be so evil? How are we supposed to fight it? The restrictions on the royal family, on the palace. I can't go anywhere without a guard. I've concluded from all of this that it's very serious and we're going to have a hard time fighting it."  
  
"But we'll get through it." Roald said folding her into a hug.  
  
"Roald if you have to go to war and you get yourself killed I'll never speak to you again." Kel said dryly.  
  
He grinned down at her. "I would hate for that to happen."  
  
She smiled back, "So would I."  
  
"Now." He muttered, "How to help you get to sleep. Any ideas?" She scowled. Then she pulled away and got up. Walking over to the window she looked out and sighed. Movement caught her eye. There it was again. Perhaps she should tell Roald. Or it was probably some squire coming back after a 'busy night' yes that was what it was, just a squire.  
  
Arms wrapped around her waist. "You could stay here tonight." He suggested.  
  
"Roald!" She said.  
  
"To sleep Kel. Just sleep, nothing else."  
  
"Oh right. I'll just disturb you. I need to get some energy out."  
  
"You could go for a ride tomorrow. That would use up some energy." Roald suggested finally.  
  
"With a guard."  
  
"It's for your own safety Kel. You're important to me. I don't want to see anything to happen to you."  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
"We don't know that."  
  
"Fine. Fine." She crossed her arms.  
  
"Kel please don't be like that!" Roald said, "I'm sorry if you feel like you've been caged. I really am. But this is for your own safety, if anything happened to you I'd never forgive myself."  
  
"I understand." Now that Kel had actually been talking for a bit she was feeling tired. She lay down on his bed and closed her eyes. Before she knew it she was asleep.  
  
  
  
When she woke up she could here knocking on the door. King Jonathan's voice echoed through the walls. "Roald! Keladry has gone missing! She's not in her rooms!"  
  
Kel got up and walked to the door. She opened it to find King Jonathan and a bunch of palace guards. "What are you talking about?" She asked. Wiping her eyes. "I'm right here."  
  
"What are you doing here? You are supposed to sleep in your rooms if I recall." Jonathan sounded angry to say the least.  
  
Roald came up behind her. "She couldn't sleep. So she came to wake me up. We talked for a bit and then we both fell asleep."  
  
"You've directly disobeyed me Roald."  
  
"Give the boy a break." Kel muttered, "I came here because we are getting married. If you can't go to your future husband what can you do? It's not like anything happened. We talked, we fell asleep."  
  
"Keladry have you any idea about what you made us think? We thought that something might have happened."  
  
"Well if I'm not allowed to be in my future husbands rooms once in a while." Kel muttered, the walked out saying "I'll talk to you later Roald, I'm going to get dressed."  
  
She walked off.  
  
  
  
Kel mulled her way throughout the rest of the day. She was angry with Scanra because she wasn't even allowed to go to the practise courts.  
  
She was angry with the king, well for the sake of being angry.  
  
She was angry with Roald because he could sleep at night.  
  
It was almost dark when Kel decided to go out for a ride. The guard was protesting that she shouldn't go. She was quite insistent though.  
  
As soon as she was in the fields she urged Peachblossom into a gallop. The guard struggled to keep up.  
  
It was pitch black almost when she came back. She heard a thud behind her. She turned Peachblossom quickly. Squinting through the darkness she found her guard. He was lying and the floor. She dismounted and knelt by him.  
  
She got a shock.  
  
He was dead.  
  
His throat had been slit. She turned quickly, but not quick enough. A hand slapped across her mouth. Cutting off her scream. She heard a mans harsh whisper.  
  
"Get the horses before somebody sees!"  
  
Kel struggled uselessly. She closed her eyes; think what I have got myself into? She opened her eyes to find herself staring into some cold black ones.  
  
"What have we got here then?" The man said.  
  
Kel was roughly gagged. Then another man said, "Looks like we found ourselves a princess."  
  
  
  
(a/n *laughs evilly* Cliff-hanger! *ducks the sharp objects being thrown at her* If you love me you'll go and read Things Change So Fast, the sequel to Remember Me, and HangMan and tell me what you think in a reveiw. HangMan is actually really good. Give it a chance. Please *puppy dog look* *changes tactic's* I'm going blackmail you now. If you don't read and review them and this one I won't tell you what happens. The first person who reviews all three of them gets a plot cookie or if I'm really nice more. *evil laugh*  
  
My thanks go to!  
  
songelf88- You put me on you're favourites list? You are so wonderful. Thanks a lot.  
  
Shelly Salmalin- Thanks. Hope you like the chapter.  
  
bubblegum*girl- You are going to hate me for this.  
  
Mystic Elf- You're great, thanks.  
  
hawaiikel- Wow you've like reviewed all of my stories! Thank you! Did you know that this was the sequel to we aren't bethrothered are we?  
  
Blade Griffin- Thank you for your support. I would like it if I left to get posted on your site. So thanks! Thank you for reviewing. I hope you don't hate me for leaving it like it is.  
  
M'cha Araem- Hmmm déjà vu I think your getting psychological issues. I ain't ever posted the last chapter before. Thanks anyway. Don't hate me for the cliffe.  
  
Shelly Salmalin- Glad you like it. Please don't be angry for the cliffhanger.  
  
Russetwolf713- Goddess you haven't reviewed in ages. *Sniffs* I missed you! Thanks for reviewing. Don't hate me for the cliffhanger  
  
Kelly- Oh stop, you're inflating my ego. Thanks for reviewing. I hope the cliffhanger wasn't that bad. *Reads cliffhanger* okay it was that bad. But whateva. 


	4. Nobody There

(a/n Aren't I mean? *here's shouts of 'yes!' Bows* Thank you, thank you.)  
Do You Love Me  
Nobody There  
The next day the whisper spread around the castle like wild fire. "The princess is missing."  
  
"The princess has been kidnapped."  
  
"The princess has run off."  
  
Within the hour the story had been twisted into so many different stories it was hard to tell which one could be real.  
The prince, naturally, was distraught. His mood didn't improve when he found out that he couldn't go after her. It was too risky for a prince what if he were to get taken too? Roald wouldn't stand for it. He had to get to her. He had to get to her before she was over the border. Easier said than done. The kidnappers had been travelling through the night. They had a good head start. Things were looking very grim for the rescue mission.  
  
Eventually the King gave in. He gave the word for Roald to do, with the royal guards and the head of the Kings Own. Sir Raoul of Malories Peak. Along with his regiment and one commanded by Neal's cousin sergeant Domitan of Masbolle they had quite a force and set off.  
  
Meanwhile Near the fort Giantkiller.  
  
"Now aren't we a pretty thing?" Kel's kidnapper said. Seeing her clearly for the first time, since it had been dark.  
  
Kel spat in his face. He slapped her. "You should pay me respect princess I'm in charge." He snarled, "Your titles don't mean anything to me. Your just another wench here."  
  
"I noticed." Kel whispered, voice hoarse. They hadn't fed her or given her anything to drink all night.  
  
"It will bring her down." One of the men had said. Kel had cursed her self for being so stupid all through the night. As much as she hated to admit it she was scared. Her kidnappers had, had a very good start. Nobody had known she was missing in the night. Now they knew they had gather an army and that would take time. She didn't think they would make it too her before they'd crossed the Vassa and into Scanra, if that happened the Tortallans wouldn't be able to follow. They'd have to give her up. Or surrender to King Maggot's commands, which she wouldn't let them do.  
  
Think Keladry she ordered herself, as she was hauled onto a horse with roped hands. Her dress caught on something and ripped. That's it! She thought if I can leave pieces of my dress on the brambles and such they can follow my trail! She pulled until it left a wad of material on the branch.  
  
"Gallop!" A kidnapper ordered the horse. Peachblossom had been tied to a tree and left behind because he'd tried to bite the kidnapper. Kel thought it was a stupid thing to do, because that would mark the trail, but they obviously weren't bothered about making sure they didn't leave a track. They were worried about speed.  
That night.  
  
They had stopped and actually allowed Kel to eat something. Even if her hands were tied and she could barley lift them from exhaustion she still got fed.  
  
As soon as she had finished she'd slumped down on the floor and fallen into an uneasy sleep.  
  
She was dreaming. She was fighting to move, to scream as Roald and the Kings Own stumbled into a trap set by the kidnappers, sharpened stakes at the bottom. She tossed and turned it leading into another dream. Roald was standing in front of her.  
  
"Wait for me Kel." He whispered.  
  
"I can't. They won't let me." She didn't understand what she was saying.  
  
"I'll come for you." His voice sounded so real, right in front of her. But when she opened there was nobody there.  
(a/n Poor Kel. Would you like a plot cookie? Okay.starting a mailing list. If you would like me to inform you when I next update, give me you're email.) 


End file.
